The present invention relates to a device for rapidly extinguishing a lighted cigar and saving it for later consumption.
Cigar smokers, because of the length of time required to smoke an entire cigar, often need to extinguish a cigar before it is completely consumed. As more and more public facilities become designated non-smoking sites, this problem becomes even more pronounced. Devices for extinguishing lighted smoking materials and/or saving them are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,764,862 to Vogelsang illustrates a portable cigar or cigarette extinguisher comprising a hollow member having a cylindrical bore for receiving the cigar. The hollow member may be used with a fixed or detachable base so that when placed on a flat surface it is closed in an airtight manner. The base may also be used as a receptacle for ashes. If desired, a second base may be provided to be used as a lid or a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,641 to Dorrance illustrates an ash tray and snuffer device. The Dorrance device comprises a hollow receptacle open at one end and closed at the other which is mounted to a base by a wire support structure. While this device is portable, one can not easily put it into the pocket of one's clothing. Further, there is no means to prevent tobacco juices from coming into contact with and staining the user's clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 302,300 to Maclachlan illustrates another cigar extinguisher and retention device. The Maclachlan device comprises a hollow, conical cap and an elastic tube for covering the extinguished cigar. To extingish a lighted cigar using the Maclachlan device, one inserts the burning end into the cap and unrolls the elastic tube over the cigar. Hereagain though, the wetted end of the cigar remains exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 450,312 to Hieatzman illustrates a closed case for extinguishing and preserving a cigar. The Hieatzman device comprises a base portion having a blade type device for cutting off the burning portion of the lighted cigar. The base portion includes a hollow portion for receiving the cigar. The device further includes a telescopic portion which fits into the hollow portion to form a sealed container. One problem associated with this device is the possibility of damaging the cigar while it is being preserved. The telescoping feature of Hieatzman can lead to cigar damage if the second portion is inadvertently forced toward or against the base portion.
Another type of cigar holder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,981 to Musick. This device differs from the other devices in that it is not intended to be used as a cigar extinguisher. The Musick device comprises a receptacle for receiving the lighted end of the cigar and a separate cap for receiving the wet end of the cigar. The receptacle has a mesh venting screen to permit the cigar to burn. As a result of this construction, this type of device could not easily be carried in a pocket of a user. As the cigar continues to burn and give off smoke, a user would inhale the smoke. Further, the user's clothing will become permeated with the odor of smoke.
Still other types of holders for lighted tobacco products are illustrated in Swiss Pat. Nos. 212,845 and 248,289. The device in the '845 patent uses a spring operated snuffer to help extinguish the cigar or cigarette. It lacks however a cap for creating sufficient pressure to substantially instantaneously extinguish the cigar or cigarette and a cap having a bore designed to reshape the tip of a cigar. The '289 patent lacks a spring actuated snuffer, a cap capable of creating sufficient pressure to substantially instantaneously extinguish a cigar and a bore in the cap for reshaping the cigar tip.